


Advantage

by Okadiah



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, JediFest, Martial Arts, Sparring, decemberdrabbleprompt, who's got the upper hand?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Written for JediFest's December Drabble Exchange for the prompt: Thrawn/Pryce "Martial Arts"Thrawn and Pryce spar, and to turn the tides to her advantage, Pryce attempts a bold move.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podracing-on-lothal (CelticRomulan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRomulan/gifts).



> A little long for a drabble, but I was inspired and got a little carried away. I'm also not the biggest Thrawn shipper, but I have to say this was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Arihnda rolled her wrists, keeping the sticks in her palms in motion. Across the mat, Thrawn waited for her next attack.

“Final attempt,” Thrawn said as he lifted his sticks. “The session’s almost over.”

“Of course,” Arihnda said as she flicked her dark hair out of her eyes with a quick jerk of her head. Sweat lined her back and made her short hair stick to her neck. They’d been sparring for an hour as Thrawn gave her lessons in combat with the stick fighting form she’d witnessed him use against H’sishi. As it was, her arms and legs felt beaten and welted with bruises, but she still raised her sticks. If she could get one blow in, break that stoic countenance of his for even an instant, it would be worth it.

But, as always, Thrawn was a tactical genius. A strategical mastermind. With only a few sparring sessions under her belt in the short time Thrawn had spent on Coruscant – given his most recent brush with Imperial High Command and the possibility of yet _another_ court-martial – she knew better than to think she would ever actually win.

For her troubles, however, she wanted something — some subtle form of retribution. The question was how she’d get it? And after pondering that question during their last few rounds of sparring, she thought she had an idea. A move not quite from the field of combat, but inspired from the political sphere.

Perhaps a weak point she could use to her advantage.

He must have sensed her decision because Thrawn’s stance shifted in preparation, glowing red eyes alert.

Arihnda launched a series of strikes, one right after the other, and the sound of wood clacking against wood in a steady rhythm might have been soothing if she wasn’t so focused on the fight. Thrawn’s focus refused to waver.

And that was when she made her move.

With lithe agility, Arihnda glided past Thrawn’s defenses, but not to attack. The sticks were too clunky for combat this close, which was the point. Instead, she curled one arm around the back of his neck and drew him up against her. Gave him a seductive smile.

“And how would you get out of this, Admiral?”

The look on his face held the tiniest touch of surprise as his actions slowed to a stop. Just as she’d hoped, it appeared Thrawn had been blindsided by this new tactic, and deep down Arihnda couldn’t help but feel a massive swell of heady pride at having made the _incredible Thrawn_ falter.

It was a triumph, one she was proud of, but it wasn’t the end of her play.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, with her other hand she moved to strike his torso but before she could land the hit, the sound of fighting sticks dropping to the ground sang through the air right before his palm caught her wrist.

Arihnda sucked in a sharp breath as the tides abruptly changed. To her shock, Thrawn surprised her by advancing within her guard, stopping only once he was practically nose-to-nose with her, sharing breath.

Arihnda waited because she knew it was coming. The counterstrike. The swift flare of pain she’d earned herself for her bold and botched tactics. But as the seconds passed, as the moment between them grew longer, nothing came.

To her surprise and faintest thrill, Thrawn leaned just a little closer, his hold on her wrist gentling.

“Careful, Governor Pryce,” Thrawn said quietly in the thin space between them. “The advantage of a hidden tactic is only advantageous while it is hidden. After it is played, the tactic is known. It is always in a warrior’s best interest to ensure that, while said tactic is applied, it is used to its utmost advantage.”

Those red eyes held hers, and Arihnda’s breath hitched. Her heart raced, and she was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight when he was close enough that she could feel the firm shape of him pressed against her body. When she could smell the scent of his sweat, and something deeper that was all his.

It was then that his gaze changed, flashing with a hint of muted triumph, and Arihnda realized her mistake.

“Because if it is not used to its utmost advantage,” Thrawn continued. “You should always expect the clever opponent to take it and use it to their own advantage.”

Thrawn moved, and suddenly Arihnda’s legs flew out from under her, and her back smacked loudly against the training mats. Thrawn picked up his fighting sticks and stepped back, cool and calculated as ever. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and in a flash she was back on her feet as she struggled to save face.

“Very clever, Admiral.”

He only dipped his head in acknowledgment. His arrogance and pride might have been hidden from his face, but she’d known him long enough to know it was there, even if it was buried deep.

“It was a clever tactic. If you had struck the instant I was taken by surprise, you might have held the upper hand.”

The look in his glowing red eyes told her that even if she had taken her opportunity, she still wouldn’t have succeeded. And now she would never be able to use such a tactic against him again. He would always expect it.

What she wouldn’t give to wipe that cool look off his blue-skinned face.

“You’ve advanced rapidly. I’m sure with more practice and training you could become quite formidable in this form,” Thrawn said. “Now, if you will excuse me, Governor Pryce. I must prepare to return to the _Chimaera._ ”

“Of course,” Arihnda replied, lifting her chin and maintaining what dignity she still possessed with all the poise she could muster. “Thank you, Admiral Thrawn, for your time.”

“It was my pleasure,” Thrawn said, pausing as he passed her. “Please let me know if you’d like to spar again.”

Arihnda Pryce narrowed her gaze. She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw something there in those eerie glowing eyes. Something amused and perhaps a little daring.

It was gone between one blink and the next, and by then she’d found her center again and forced the lingering embarrassment from her face. A faint smirk touched her lips instead.

“Perhaps I will.”


End file.
